Lovely Pain
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Amu is a famous criminal who is just trying to return a debt that her dead father left her with.  Utau is just a friend trying to help out.  Ikuto is the police trying to find a girl who can steal anything.  What happens?   shizz summary :D Don't own SC
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeey~ It's-a me, Mi-chan42-a!**

**Lolololololol, anyways, yes, I'm still working on The Neko and His Strawberry.**

**...even though that story sucks dick, I'm still updating :D**

**This is just a little thingy. I'll probably make it a multi-chapter. But, depends if I get a review or not xDD**

**If not, I'm leaving it as a lame one-shot :3**

**I don't own ShugoChara.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

I was on the ground, staring at the man in front of me that held a silver pistol to my chest.

"Say bye, bitch," he spat at me. I smirked at him and my foot flew in the air, smacking the weapon out of his hands. It scattered on the ground about a meter away from me. He tried to run after it, but I kicked him in his crotch and jumped up. I grabbed the gun and sprinted out of the alley.

I saw the blue and red lights of the police cars flashing. Not before long, I also caught sight of the men protecting the city themselves, all pointed guns at me.

"Stop!" they yelled. I ignored them, put my the hood of my black jacket on my head so they couldn't see my pink locks, and hopped the car blocking my path. They began to shoot at me. I turned my torso while running and shot back.

Then I saw him.

The same man that's been haunting my dreams since I started doing what I did best; being a thief.

I slowly stared lagging while staring at him. He was rather handsome, with his blue hair. I couldn't really see his face that well, from being so far away. But I could clearly catch the wide smirk that was marking his mouth. I glanced at him for a moment longer before picking up my pace again.

When I was around the corner and in the shadows, where the police didn't bother to look, I took out the mini black backpack that I always stashed my money when I went to steal. Dammit, only forty-three bucks. Not near enough to buy a hotel room for a night. I sighed and started to walk towards a large black and grey mansion. I rung the doorbell and waited until the large oak doors opened.

There was a girl in a purple nightdress that matched her violet eyes nicely. She rubbed them and shook her head a little bit, making her long blond pigtails to bounce around her. I smiled at my friend.

"What's up, Utau?" I asked.

"Oh you know. The usual, getting woken up at," she took a glance at a near-by clock on the wall. "Four thirty-nine AM. You need a place to stay tonight?" I nodded and she opened the door a little wider. I walked in and she placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry you can't just live here. But you already know why…" she trailed off and I shook my head.

"Even if I could, you know I still wouldn't. The only reason I even come everytime I don't have enough money is because you get worried," I waved my hand. "What time is your brother coming home?" I asked.

I've never actually _seen_ Utau's brother, but I've heard about him from her. He's supposed to look hot and tall. But she told me he's a dick-ish playa. She gets really mad whenever a girl comes over and leaves the next morning crying.

Utau took my hand and led me to a rather large, navy blue-and-black room. I glanced around then turned to her.

"I've never seen this room before. And by that bed," I pointed to the big canopy bed in the center. "This isn't a guest bedroom." She nodded her head and sighed.

"Ikuto said that he's gonna bring over a girl tonight. But he doesn't want to spoil his own sheets, so he's going to use a different room. You just need to leave when he comes."

"Which would be….?"

Utau shrugged. "I'm not sure this time. He said that she's really sexy, so there's no telling," she gritted her teeth on this last part. I put a palm to my forehead.

"Great. That's gonna make it harder. Let's just make it three forty-five, alright?" Utau nodded again and pushed me gently into the room.

"Yeah. Now get some sleep. If anyone needs it, that's you, Amu." I smiled and closed the door. I stretched out my limps and tiredly climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over my chin before falling into a—thank God—dreamless sleep.

I woke up to two voices conversing right outside the door.

"Why is there a girl in my bed, Utau?" a deep, obviously masculine person said. I assumed the other person to be Utau, seeing as that's what the man said.

"Er, uhm…" I could hear my blond friend struggle to come up with a lie.

A quick calcaution in my head told me it was her brother. Dammit. This _is _his room I'm sleeping in.

I glanced over to an alarm clock flashing red numbers on his nightstand. 2:30AM. Fuckfuckfuck! He came home too early!

"S-She's…"

I sighed and ripped the blankets off of me. Time to play hero. I walked to the door and pushed it open, surprising the two. My eye twitched to see the man with blue hair talking to Utau. I could see his dark, piercing navy blue eyes now. I quickly put up a façade, making sure he didn't see my eyes widen.

"I'm just a friend who needed a place to stay tonight. You were going to use a different bedroom, so I slept in your room. Sorry for bothering you," I glanced at Utau to see her breathe a sigh of relief. I grinned at her. "See ya later, Utau." I strode to their door and was about to open it and walk out, when a hand grabbed my upper right arm. I slowly turned around to face Ikuto. Damn, Utau wasn't lying when she said that he was tall.

"What do you need?" I asked coldly. He stared at me.

"What's your name?" I jumped slightly at his question, and didn't have enough time to cover my surprise since he smirked. I smirked myself, only inwardly. None of the police managed to get my name, so I can give out my real one.

"Hinamori Amu," I said, oh-so-innocently. He let go of my arm and breathed in my ear.

"Wanna hang out later tonight, _Amu-chan_?" he asked seductivly. I shuddered and glared at him.

"I'm here for your sister, and her only, you nasty perv. I don't plan to see you later, nor ever."

"Fiesty, huh? I like it," he nibbled on my ear as I shuddered. I shoved him away and kicked him in the gut.

"Disgusting player. Bye, Utau." I waved to her and walked outside, hearing Utau's giggles and Ikuto's groans.

* * *

**Sososososo, how was it? Hmm? Update and I might give you an Ikuto plushie :D**

**Ikuto; HEEKS NAH. I GET KICKED IN THE TUMMY. D: MI-CHAN, YOU SUCK.**

**Me; ;_; How mean, Ikuto...maybe, I'll have to change it to a Tadamu...**

**Ikuto O_O"**

**Amu; LOOK WHAT YOU DID, IKUTO. NOW SHE'S GONNA MAKE A LEMON WITH ME AND...And...**

**Ikuto; -gets on knees in front of Mi-chan- I'M SO SORRY, MIKU-SAMA. I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN Dx**

**Me; ;D Reviewww~  
**


	2. Chapter 1Real

**Ngggh. BACK AGAIN :D Buttt...I kinda lost my mojo :/ Sorry if it's not as good as the first one. The last one was a prolong, btw ;DD**

**Soo~ Review BABAAAAIES :3  
**

**

* * *

~Chapter One~ **

I glanced around, looking for any people who would probably be out and about at 3:30 in the morning. Ya know, like, muggers and shit.

After seeing no one around, I quickly dashed to a near-by ramen shop that was about to close. I ran in and closed the door, making the little bell on top spasm. I took a deep breath of relief and walked to the back.

"Kukai?" I said cautiously. I heard a clatter to where I was headed and giggled.

"Yo, Hinamori!" a guy around 19 came from the kitchen, rubbing his hands in a dirty cloth. He had brown spiky hair and green eyes. I smiled and ran up to him, hugging his waist. "What's up?"

Almost got caught by the police, I thought. "Nothing much. I saw Utau, though." At the mention of the famous singer, also known as his huge crush, the boy blushed slightly.

"And…" he coughed lightly and made his voice sound more gruff. "How's she?"

I laughed. "She's doing fine."

His blush faded. "And your…Erm, debt?" he asked, rather careful.

My expression turned grim. "It's still got at least 100 million yen left," I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Ya know, Hinamori, there are better ways of getting money. Like, say, getting a job?" Kukai said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head; he had tried to convince me of this almost every week.

"No. That would take too long, and either them or the police will find me before I rack up enough money. It just wouldn't work."

"And you still don't have Utau pay the debt because….?"

"Because that's just rude, and it's not her problem. It's my dad's, but since his ass is dead, it's my problem." I let my hands drop down back at my sides again. "Sorry for bothering you, Kukai. I-I gotta go." I sprinted out of the shop and around the corner. I kept in the shadows as Kukai ran past, yelling,

"Amu! AMU!" I saw him sigh and slowly walk back to the shop, getting it ready to close for another day of work. Once he left, I slid down the brick wall, holding my head in my hands.

"Stupid dumbass dad…getting the stupid loan sharks involved…stupid dumbass dad, getting Mama and…and…A-Ami k-killed…" I shook with silent sobs, making sure I didn't make a noise. If someone asked, they would get in the problem, and that would not happen.

_No one_ is going to get in this.

Tears streaked my face. "A-Ami…I…I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Scenes replayed again and again in my mind.

'_No, Tsumugu!' Mama had yelled. I held Ami in my arms from around the corner; neither of the parents knew we were listening. 'DO NOT get the fucking loan sharks into this! Alright? I've had enough of your crazy ideas that they're going to HELP us! BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT!'_

_My father had tried reasoning with her. 'It's alright, Midori. T-They've changed! I swear! They CAN help us, if you'd just give them a chance!'_

_Mama slammed her hands on the tabletop. 'No. Enough of this bullshit, Hinamori. If you're going to bring this upon yourself, I don't give a damn. But this is not coming down on my children. I'm going to file a divorce against you and take custody of Ami and Amu." With that, she slipped the ring off of her left hand and threw it at Papa's face. _

_Papa bit his lip. 'I'm sorry, Midori—'_

'_SHUT UP!' Mama yelled. '_NEVER _call me Midori again. I no longer know you, Hinamori-san. So stop acting as if you aren't a stranger.' Mama turned around and began to walk to our room, planning on getting us now._

'_They're coming,' Papa whispered. Mama spun around with wide eyes._

'_What?'_

'_The sharks. They're coming right now. I'm so sorry, Midori.'_

_Mama raced to our room, hardly noticing that we were listening in. I grabbed Ami's teddy bear and my little blue cat holding a strawberry that I had since I was a child._

'_Nee-chan?' I remember my little sister asking. 'What's going on?' I glanced at her before following Mama._

'_Bad people, Ami. Bad people are coming.'_

'_Why?' she asked. Oh dear God, she did not deserve this. Papa was just being stupid and Ami is so young…_

'_Because Papa turned into a bad person, Ami. Papa is a bad person now.' I bit back tears and held my head high. Mama faced us and took Ami's hand from mine. She pointed to our room._

'_Amu, I want you to go and get that emergency pistol I told you about. It's in the dresser, alright?' I nodded rapidly and ran back into the house, grasping the weapon. I was about to turn around and sprint out again, when I heard a two shots ring out. I blinked and crouched down, trying to listen._

'_W-We almost have all of the m-money, Rukai-san,' I heard my pathetic father pleading. 'I can give it to you by next—'_

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP, TSUMUGU. I'M NOT WAITING ANYMORE, IN FACT—'_

_I heard another gunshot. I held back my scream and fled through the window of Mama's room. I shut it gently, grasped the gun tightly, and ran away._

_That's all I did._

_That was the only thing I was ever good at._

_Running away._

_Later, when the loan sharks left and had torn everything in the house up, I went around front, already know what I was going to be seeing. A shudder ran through me as I saw Mama's and Ami's corpses laying there, eyes wide open. Ami was shot in the forehead, while Mama was shot in the chest. I stared at them before collapsing to the ground. I crawled over to them, no longer having any strength to stand. _

'_A-Ami…' I reached out to her, almost expecting her to jump up and yell,_

'_Nee-chan! I missed you!'_

_Of course, that never happened. I closed their eyes and stood up shakily._

'_I love you.'_

_I turned and walked away, thinking about stupid, dumbass Papa._

As soon as the memory ran out, so did my tears. I stood up just like I had a year ago and wiped away my tears.

That's all I was trying to do.

Run away from my problems.

And, so far, it was working.

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. Stop thinking about it. Thinking isn't going to do anything besides getting you killed. Action. Action is what keeps you alive, Amu. I kept repeating this in my mind, before running into someone. I glanced up, quickly putting a hood over my noticeable pink hair.

It was Ikuto.

I rolled my eyes at his appearance.

"Sorry," I muttered. I took a step to get around him, but he stood in front of me, smirking widely. I frowned.

"Ah, ah, ah, Amu-_chan_," he said. My frown got deeper. Dammit, he remembered me. At this rate, he's going to be interested, and from what I've heard about him from Utau, when he's interested, Ikuto doesn't let go. I glared at him.

"Move. Now." I commanded, not paying much attention as my hood fell off. I saw his eyes widen, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I blinked a few times before his words set in. Fuck. I grabbed my hood and attempted to put it back on, but he grabbed my hands gently and forced them back down. "It's really pretty," he added, as if mending his mistake. Thank God, he didn't recognize the description that the police had managed to get.

"Thanks, but I really have to go—" I tried to get past him again, but he sidestepped into my path again.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rather curiously. I sighed and could feel a headache coming on.

"Somewhere you're not," I said bluntly. "I really don't want you to get into my pants, alright, Ikuto?" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. He smirked at me.

"How'd you know my name, _Amu? _I don't recall giving it to you. Maybe you asked Utau…?" I rolled my eyes. Inwardly, I was trying to come up with a plan to get away from him, but couldn't come up with anything.

"No. Utau just talks about how many hearts you've played with," I said offhandedly. "Of _both _sexes."

Ikuto blew air out of his nose and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Shut up. I'm a ladies' man, not so much of a guys' man." I laughed. He leaned down and his eyes bored into mine. I put on a calm mask, but on the inside, I was freaking out.

"You're the famous Ichigo Thief, eh? You're kinda small, but I can see your quick."

My breath quickened. FuckMuffins! He fucking found out! Now he's gonna drag me to the nearest police station and shove me into a cell.

I stared as a smirk slowly made it's way across his face. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn you in." I narrowed my eyes, ready for the catch. He leaned back again to his normal height.

"If you give me a chance."

"What?"

"Give me a chance. Be my girlfriend for a month. Unless…You'd rather be at the police station?"

My face was blank.

"You want me to be your girlfriend. For a month. I would say that you just want my body, and I'm probably right. But…" I bit my lip. "You won't turn me in if I say yes?"

He nodded, confirming my fears. "But there are a few rules," I motioned for him to continue. "First; no stealing while you're my girlfriend."

I stared at him. That would be a _lot _of wasted time. I could get quite a few bucks during a month. "I can't do that. I need that—"

"Second;" he said, as if I hadn't spoken a word. I glared at him. "You have to tell me why you steal." I blinked a few times.

"I can't do that, either. You're on the police force that's after me; you could easily just slip that information to them."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think I would do something that low?"

"I don't know. You're a stranger to me, I can't really say anything that you're going to do."

He smiled, wrapped his arms around me and drew me to his body. I blushed lightly. Ikuto picked me up off the ground, causing me to instantly kick and yell.

"Let me go, you player!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"So you'd rather go to the police station? Besides, I'm not a player. I just…give pleasures to girls."

"Pffsht. Bull." I sighed. "Whatever. So, I just have to 'date' you for a month, and you don't give me over to the police?"

"Well…" he dragged out. My eyes narrowed. He began to walk; with me still in his arms. "Depends. If you displease me, by, let's say, cheating on me, then I probably will."

"What? We're not actually dating."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, this is technically blackmail, I don't like you, and you're a player. I doubt you can go without sex for a long period of time."

"Who said anything about no sex?"

My eyes grew to the size of CDs and I stared at him. He winked.

"Oh, fuck no. Nononononononononononono. I'm _not_ having sex with you. I have no idea where your dick has been."

"You wanna find out?" he walked at a faster pace, and I soon saw the Tsukiyomi mansion come into view.

"No. Not. At. All." I ground my teeth as he practically ran into the house, then sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing me on the bed and locking his door. I stared at him as he sauntered over to me.

"UTAU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "UTAU, YOUR BROTHER'S GOING TO RAPE ME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT—"

The door slammed, as if someone from the outside was ramming it. I smiled.

Ikuto glared at me and caged me with his arms. "Shut up," he hissed.

"Nope," I whispered at him. "AAAAAHH~" I yelled, making sure Utau freaked out. "I-IKUTO! S-S-STOP IT! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF THI—"

He shut me up by placing his lips on mine. My eyes popped open. He gently prodded my lips with his tongue, but I refused and made my lips into a straight line.

Utau kept whamming on the door, until footsteps pattered down the hallway. Fuck. Why was she leaving? No way, she's not leaving me. She's finding something…

"Ikuto," I heard outside of the door. "Ikuto, I got some catnip."

I raised an eyebrow, kinda weirded out by this method, but Ikuto's eyes widened and he got off of me. He looked like he was in some sort of trance, but I ignored it. He walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it as well.

Utau stood outside the door with a smug smile on her face. She waved a bag of what I supposed was the catnip around. Ikuto's face followed. I laughed.

"Iku-chan~" Utau sing-songed. "Come get the catnip, Iku-chan~" she threw it down a set of stairs and Ikuto pounced, running after it on all fours.

By this time, I was on the floor, laughing until I got a heart attack. When I had calmed down some, I wiped the tears of laughter away and got up, with Utau's help.

"Does he do that every time?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm keeping a little bag of that crap in my pocket now."

She laughed. "Bad idea. He'd just rape you faster. So, you alright?" she said the last part a little worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Although, when I started screaming for you, he freaked out and kissed me." I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, as if getting his stupid germs off.

Ikuto took that moment to come back up the stairs, with the bag of catnip in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, as if he was a cat.

_Aww, _I thought. _He's like a little kitten. How cute~_

He caught sight of me and quickly ripped the bag from his mouth. Then he turned and glared daggers at Utau. She shrugged.

"It's not _my _fault you have a fetish for catnip."

"It's not a fetish! It just smells good!" He defended. I laughed, and he faced me again. "Come here, Amu-koi."

Utau's eye twitched. She stared at me. "-Koi?" she yelled. I grimaced while Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto found out, Utau," I whispered. "He said that if I dated him for a month, then he wouldn't turn me in."

She slowly nodded and turned to her brother. "Alright…But you can't bring any girls home. At least for the month, alright?" she faced me again.

"Amu…What are you gonna do about your debt though? What if they find you?"

Ikuto looked back between me and Utau. "Debt? They?" he questioned, but Utau ignored him.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm gonna have to ask if I can borrow some money…"

Her face lit up. She skipped over to me, took my hands in her's, and began to swing around in circles.

"Yaaaay~ Amu, I've waited _forever _for you to say that! In fact—"

"But you can't pay all of it. It's still not your problem, Utau." I deadpanned. She pouted.

"But Amuuuuuu~"

I shook my head. "No is no, Utau."

She took Ikuto's arm and shoved it towards me, as if that would fix it. "Then have Ikuto pay for it. He has more than enough money, plus he's your _boyfriend, _now." She snickered.

"No. He's my _fake _boyfriend. Unreal."

Ikuto sighed, strode over to me and picked me up. "Tell me what the hell is going on here or I'll fuck Amu right here and now."

I widened my eyes. I'm pretty sure that Ikuto didn't care if Utau saw me naked and panting or not. I sighed.

"Alright, but you can't pay for it, Ikuto." He nodded. I told him all about the loan sharks and my stupid dumbass father.

* * *

**Lol, gay ending.**

**Hope you review though :D**

**Thank you, mountaingirl47, 95, AmutoSavior283, vampire-fetish15, and alchemistlover14 for reviewing the prolong~ **

**You guys made me happy :3**

**Please reviewww, even though this chappie/story/author sucks dick :D**

**MY OTHER STORY, _The Neko and His Strawberry, _****readers of that, I need to know, should I re-write the beginning because it sucks monkey dick, or leave it?**

******Thank you~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******THIS SPECIFICALLY GOES OUT TO;**

**MORG  ****Or, I guess, more referred as mountaingirl47.**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black for getting on my nerves enough. Plus, it's Christmas, I haven't updated in so long that the stories I uploaded aren't even there anymore. c': You guys deserve something.**

**And, quite honestly, to whoever is reading this right now.**

**You're a persistent one, aren't you? Knowing I won't update, but continue to read anyways. Means a lot, I tell you. c: **

**ILOVEYOUALLLLLL **

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

"Wow…" Ikuto's voice rang out after a short and weary silence. I had just told him my entire life's story; poured my heart out into this, like I did with Utau and Kukai. "So…You have no family left?"

I nodded. "None that would take me in, at any rate. I'm on my own," I smiled, a bit bitterly. "A small seventeen year old girl on her own."

"Hey!" Utau glared at me, waving her arms around. "You've got me, you stupid pinkette!"

I rolled my eyes, but my smile turned more pure. "Thanks, Utau. I've always got you, too."

"And now," Ikuto smirked, swinging my tiny body in his arms around. "You've both got me, now."

I struggled out of his hold and pushed out, landing on my feet. "Okay, whatever. Now then," I yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

It was already about 1 AM. Ikuto and I didn't come home that late, as it was, it just took a while to tell him the entire story. Utau took my hand and began to lead me upstairs, like a small doll.

"Come on, Amu—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Ikuto interrupted, grabbing onto one of my arms and reeling me back into his chest. "She's _my _girlfriend now, Utau. Not yours."

She crossed her arms, not even bothering to physically fight for me, but was rather content to just glare at him. "Just, not tonight, Ikuto. She needs her rest."

Said blue haired man rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah." He poked at my cheek as my drowsy eyes closed a bit more. "I bet you I could get her up and wet if I tried hard enough."

"Ikuto!" Utau scowled….I think, at least. Everything was slowly getting hazy, until the last thing I saw was Ikuto carrying me upstairs and setting me down on his huge comfy bed.

I was easily drifting in and out of sleep, so I wouldn't really be surprised if what I saw was a dream.

_There was a small pink haired girl, about four or five years old. She was sitting down on a large, green hill. Flowers spotted the hill, making it colored with various shades of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. The little girl smiled, reaching out for a flower and wrapping her small fingers around the green stem._

_But as soon as her skin touched it, the color faded to white and the stem became black._

_The pinkette's eyes welled with tears. "C-Can I really not feel it?" The tears filled the brim of her bottom eyelids, making the saltwater spill over and make small streams over her face._

_Suddenly, a hand fell upon her shoulder, making her glance up and stare at the blue haired boy about her age. He had an indifferent face, and was carrying a small silver violin case on his back. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb._

"_Hey," he said softly, as if talking to a small animal. "What's wrong?"_

_She pointed to the now discolored flower she had touched in front of her. "I—E-Every time I feel it, it turns black."_

_The boy looked between the plant and the girl for a moment before collapsing to his knees. He plucked the flower from the ground and blew on it gently. Slowly, but very obviously, the color returned to the root in his hand. He grabbed the hand of the girl and opened one of her fists, putting the flower inside and closing the hand._

_Then he looked up and smiled at her._

"_See? It's okay. You're okay."_

_Out of nowhere, the couple began to fast forward in their lives. Soon, they had become teenagers._

_The boy was now a young man, his hair a bit longer than before, and his white button up shirt had changed to a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He had his violin out and just finished up the last half note of the piece he was playing for the girl before him._

_The girl had a white summer dress on as she folded her legs beneath her on the grass. She was smiling happily at the bluenette, content that this talented man was with her._

_He sat down, and held the violin in his lap, grinning at her. _

"_Amu, wake up…"_

_Slowly, the girl's smile faded. What was he saying—?_

_The man's grin continued to widen, and widen, and widen. Until his face was so stretched it looked unnatural. She couldn't see his beautiful blue eyes anymore, but saw instead a dark, painful ebony. The girl began to crawl backwards, wanting away from this hideous nightmare. _

"_Fine, you leave no choice then…"_

**Ikuto**

Amu didn't seem to be moving anytime soon, so I decided to make my own fun with her.

I smirked as I walked my index and middle finger up her legs and to her abdomen, crawling upwards until I hit her chin. Slowly I pushed it up with the two fingers. I leaned over her face and breathed gently as I laid my lips on hers.

* * *

**Merry Christman, my beauties. c:**


End file.
